


Unmasked

by tomanonuniverse



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Cute, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Fluff, Heterochromia, Masks, Reveal, SpongeBob SquarePants References, THATS A TAG? YALL DSKHGDFSKJHFSJKHDFS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomanonuniverse/pseuds/tomanonuniverse
Summary: His face must clearly express how caught off guard he is because Julie frowns. “There's nothing wrong with your eyes, Danny,” she reaffirms, joining her group of friends and ungracefully plopping herself down onto Susie's lap, throwing her legs over the three men's thighs. The other Legion members stare at Danny with looks of confusion. It was strange to see the usually cocky and carefree killer defensive, and dare they say insecure, about something.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Julie
Kudos: 56





	Unmasked

**Author's Note:**

> ive got plenty of survivor WIP but ive neglected the killers and that is a huge problem. here's this trash! enjoy!

Most of the Entity's Killers wear their masks, both within trials and outside of them, for a reason. 

Someone like Amanda, for example, wore her pig-head mask for its symbolism of rebirth and second chances. The Legion wear their masks for solidarity and union amongst themselves. Leatherface has people's faces on his face to hide his disfigurement, a horrible skin condition he wants no one to bear witness. The Trapper simply adorns his mask because it scares the shit out of everyone, which is exactly what he wants. 

There were many more, each with their own excuses, but the mystery lay with the Ghostface. Back in his own realm, the Ghostface's mask was mostly used to hide his identity, then give a signature to his murders. But here, stuck in this realm where the people never changed and jail wasn't a concern, Danny had no reason to keep his mask on when he didn't really need to. 

So he doesn't quite understand why the four members of the Legion just stood stunned in front of him. They all had their masks on so he couldn't see their expressions but he knows they're staring at him like he had done something strange. He stares back, bewildered more than anything. He hung out with them occasionally, they were something along the lines of friends, and he was hoping that they didn't suddenly wuss out of their murder-friendship. It would be a shame.

“What?” He speaks up first, breaking the tense silence. 

He's not sure what he expects them to say or do in response, but he sure as hell doesn't think that they'd share confused glances then turn back to him and ask: “Who the hell are you?” 

Now it's his turn to be puzzled. “Wow,” he murmurs. “All it takes is a couple of trials apart and you guys have already forgotten all about me?” He inquires sarcastically, placing a hand over where his heart would be and dramatically swinging his legs onto the couch, throwing his head back. “I'm hurt! Wounded! Wounded, I tell you. My only friends—!” 

“Seriously, who the fuck are you and why are you in our spot?” Frank cuts him off, anger lacing his words. He pulls out his blade and begins approaching Danny, who quickly gets to his feet at the sight. “Are you some kind of new survivor that thinks they're hot shit? Think you can mess with the Killers? Think you can mess with  _ The Legion?”  _

Danny would be intimidated if he wasn't busy laughing his Goddamn ass off.  _ “A Survivor?  _ Why the  _ hell  _ would you think I'm a fucking  _ survivor,  _ Frank? Can you really not recognize me from the—” His words are cut short when he places his hand on his own face, realizing he can actually touch his own skin. It's not the familiar plastic of his white mask underneath his hand and  _ that's  _ what explains this whole ordeal. He'd completely forgotten he'd taken it off to properly clean survivors' blood off of it. 

“Oh!” He says. “Oh, you guys are  _ advanced  _ stupid! Wait, here, let me see if this rings any bells.”

In an instant, he unwisely brandishes his knife. They all simultaneously tense up and pull out theirs, which is a little funny to him, but he understands why they did it. Outside of the trials, death is very much feasible for both Killers and Survivors. It's why they avoid the Entity's punishments as much as they can. If they're not good enough at what they do… He doesn't like to think about it too much. 

Before they could attack him though, he takes out his camera and waves his hands around. “Hurr, durr, I stalk people and kill them for fun then take pictures of their bodies!” He says, in his best impression of what he  _ thinks  _ he sounds like, which is not at all what he sounds like. For one, his voice has never been that deep in his life, but those are all technicalities. 

For a moment, none of them react. Just as Danny loses hope in their intellect and outright tells them who he is, Joey lowers his blade and takes his mask off, blinking at him in bewilderment.  _ “Danny?”  _ The dark-skinned man breathes, brows furrowed in confusion. The Ghostface perks up at the recognition, grinning almost triumphantly. 

“The one and only!” He says, plopping himself back down on the couch behind him. Frank takes his mask off and scoffs, rolling his eyes. Susie removes hers as well then seats herself next to Danny, leaning over him and looking at his face like she'd never seen one before. The wondrous look in her eye would've made him uncomfortable if he didn't already know Susie meant well. 

Suddenly, his cheeks are being pinched by the pink-haired girl. “Oh, you're so  _ cute!”  _ She exclaims, scooting closer and grabbing his face, turning his head from left to right and inspecting him like he was hidden treasure. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the spotlight. “I can't believe you've been holding out on us for so long, Ghosty. You're, like, really  _ really  _ handsome! If I wasn't a huge lesbian, I'd definitely go for you.” 

Danny snorts, offering her a small “thanks?” alongside a raise of his eyebrow. Joey and Frank take their respective seats next, with Frank emitting a playfully offended huff. “Don't let it get to your head, buddy,” he says, flicking his forehead once he sees the stupid grin on his face. “I'm still the hottest guy in this room, even  _ with  _ my mask on.” 

“Oh,  _ sure,”  _ Susie teases, turning to her best friend with a smile. “Why don't we let the only other girl here decide? Hey, Julie, isn't Danny a lot more attractive than Frank? And don't lie because you've known Frankie longer!” 

But Julie is silent, still standing where she was. After she'd sheathed her knife once more, she'd simply stood there, frozen. Her mask is still on. Her three friends share confused looks while Danny clenches his jaw. He didn't think Julie would be the type, but you learn something new about people everyday. He narrows his eyes at her and cocks a challenging eyebrow, as if daring her to say the comment she no doubt has on her mind.

The quiet stretches again and Danny hisses. “If you have something to say about my eyes, say it.”

That seems to snap her out of her stupor. “Your eyes?” She parrots, voice muffled by the mask she was now taking off. She looked… confused by his tone. Like she didn't know why he seemed to think that that's why she was staring at him the way she was. “Why would I have anything bad to say about your eyes? I think they're  _ beautiful,  _ Danny.”

The Ghostface's brain short-circuits just the slightest bit at the words. Never has he been told that his heterochromia was  _ beautiful,  _ of all things. His left eye was bright green and his right was a subdued blue. He's heard many adjectives, things like  _ "freaky"  _ and  _ "unnatural"  _ and  _ "weird,"  _ but  _ beautiful?  _ That was definitely a first. Not even his mother had ever called his eyes beautiful. 

His face must clearly express how caught off guard he is because Julie frowns. “There's nothing wrong with your eyes, Danny,” she reaffirms, joining her group of friends and ungracefully plopping herself down onto Susie's lap, throwing her legs over the three men’s thighs. The other Legion members stare at Danny with looks of confusion. It was strange to see the usually cocky and carefree killer defensive, and dare they say insecure, about something. 

“But you were staring,” is the weak, half-assed counter that the paler man mutters, so quiet they almost miss it. 

And as if this day couldn't get any stranger, Julie's cheeks redden just the slightest bit and she looks away from him “I wasn't trying to be rude. I was staring  _ because  _ you're—  _ they're!— _ beautiful,” she clarifies, correcting herself with  _ great  _ urgency. “Your  _ eyes _ are, not  _ you.  _ Not that you're ugly or anything, I didn't mean it like that. I was just, y'know, I was just trying to say that I think your eyes are fine and stuff, I wasn't implying—” 

“Oh my  _ God,”  _ Frank groans loudly, bringing Julie's rambling to a halt. “We  _ get it,  _ Jules. You think he's pretty. Please stop talking.”

“Don't, actually,” Danny teases, a wide grin on his face as he stares at her almost curiously. “I dunno 'bout you guys but I'm likin' all the compliments. Tell me more about how beautiful you think me  _ and  _ my eyes are?” 

“Fuck you!” Is Julie's indignant response. She kicks her legs and ruffles his black hair almost aggressively, forcing him to swat her hands away and attempt to smooth it back down while she makes her escape. The trio laugh at her retreating form as she slams the resort's door shut behind her, clearly embarrassed. While it was an entertaining sight, they know she's not genuinely upset and will probably return in a minute or two. Probably. 

Susie is the first to stop laughing, wiping a tear from her eye and sighing wistfully. She spares a glance in the direction Julie left from then turns to Danny, tilting her head at him. “You know, I think those compliments came from the heart there,” she cryptically says. At the puzzled look he gives her, she rolls her eyes and elaborates. “What I  _ mean,  _ dummy, is that I think Julie  _ actually  _ likes you. I didn't want to be a snitch, but with  _ that  _ display, I'm pretty sure she basically just told you herself.” 

Danny's eyes widen as he stares at the front door, blinking in surprise. Then, he smiles. Maybe there was something to going unmasked after all. 


End file.
